Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny
by raeraelf
Summary: Saat menemani sepupunya yang rawat inap di rumah sakit, Hansol bertemu dokter ganteng yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Johnny x Hansol / JohnSol / Bahasa semi baku. RnR? Chap 2 is UP!
1. Prolog

**Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Johnny Suh & Ji Hansol

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Saat menemani sepupunya yang rawat inap di rumah sakit, Hansol bertemu dokter ganteng yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Johnny x Hansol / JohnSol

.

 **Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny**

.

Ji Hansol – biasa dipanggil Jihan –, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan administrasi bisnis tersebut sedang asyik ngopi di coffee shop langganannya sambil mengerjakan skripsi ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama sepupu blasteran Korea – Thailandnya, Ten.

"Oy Ten, ada apaan?" Hansol langsung menyapa Ten.

" _Maaf, apakah anda mengenal Chitt.. Chittaphon.. Lee –"_

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?" potong Hansol sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran, karena yang berada di line telepon dengannya sekarang bukanlah Ten melainkan seorang bapak-bapak yang tidak dikenalnya.

" _Ah iya itulah. Jadi anda kenal?"_

"Ya jelas kenal dong pak, kan saya sepupunya."

" _Jadi begini si mas Chitta ini sekarang sedang berada di Seoul Hospital."_

"Oh." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Hansol. "Ngapain dia disana pak? Imunisasi?" tanya Hansol sambil memasukkan french fries ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Bukan, ini mas Chitta kecelakaan –"_

"HAH?!"

Saking kagetnya, Hansol menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, membuat seluruh pengunjung kafe sekaligus pegawainya menatap Hansol heran.

"Kecelakaan apa pak?!" tanya Hansol panik, tangan kanannya mulai meraih barang-barangnya yang bertebaran di atas meja untuk dibereskan.

Jelas saja Hansol panik. Dia dan Ten hanya tinggal berdua di Seoul. Mereka tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diandalkan selain saling mengandalkan satu sama lain.

" _Gak terlalu serius sih mas, jatuh dari sepeda."_

Hansol bengong.

Jatuh dari sepeda?

Kok bisa?

Lagipula sejak kapan sepupunya si cabe Thailand itu bisa naik sepeda?

"Lah trus ngapain dia di rumah sakit pak?"

" _Tangannya patah, kayaknya perlu dioperasi. Mas buruan dateng ya saya mau pergi ada keperluan soalnya. Ngomong-ngomong, saya yang bawa mas Chitta ke rumah sakit. Ini di UGD sekarang."_

"Ya pak! Makasih pak!"

Mendengar kata operasi, Hansol jadi panik lagi. Dengan asal Hansol memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan langsung menuju kasir. Kemudian Hansol setengah berlari menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari coffee shop tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, jantung Hansol berdetak cepat. Ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Ten. Sepupunya yang satu itu disuntik saja bisa nangis tujuh hari tujuh malam, apalagi sekarang mau dioperasi.

Hansol sendiri juga pernah patah tulang dan operasi, jadi Hansol tahu betul apa yang sedang dirasakan Ten sekarang. Pasti sekarang Ten sedang menangis menggerung-gerung.

Benar dugaan Hansol. Ketika Hansol sampai di rumah sakit setengah jam kemudian, ia menemukan Ten terbaring di Unit Gawat Darurat sambil menangis sesenggukan. Tangan kirinya terbalut gips.

"Ten! Ten! Gimana?!" seru Hansol panik sambil mendekati Ten.

Ten yang melihat Hansol datang bukannya berhenti menangis, malah menangis makin keras. Suasana UGD saat itu lumayan sepi, sehingga tangisan Ten terdengar sangat jelas. Hansol yang malu menjadi pusat perhatian buru-buru menarik tirai penutup sehingga mereka aman dari pandagan luar.

"Anjir gue dateng kok lo malah nangisnya tambah kenceng!"

"Sakit Sol. Huhuhu tulang gue patah.." isak Ten.

"Ya iyalah namanya patah tulang! Kok lo bisa patah tulang sih? Kata bapak-bapak yang tadi nelpon gue, lo jatuh dari sepeda?" Hansol sewot.

Masih sesenggukan, Ten mengangguk.

"Lah kok bisa jatuh dari sepeda? Naik sepeda aja lo gak bisa!"

"Tadi gue iseng nyobain sepeda kampus. Baru ngayuh dua kali, langsung jatuh. Gue juga bingung tadi jatuhnya gimana yang jelas trus tangan kiri gue sakit banget."

"Lah trus itu sepeda nasibnya gimana?"

Ten merengut.

"Gue di depan lo patah tulang begini yang lo khawatirin malah sepeda, sepupu macam apa lo!" protes Ten kesal.

"Trus bapak-bapak yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Hansol lagi, tidak mempedulikan protes Ten.

"Itu bapak-bapak yang jagain stasiun sepeda kampus."

"Orangtua lo udah dikabarin?"

"Udah tadi bapak itu ngabarin lewat SMS, tapi belum dibales."

"Udah dirontgen belum?" Hansol kembali bertanya.

"Udah, tapi belum keluar hasilnya."

Tepat setelah Ten menjawab pertanyaan Hansol, seorang dokter menyibak tirai penutup dan berdiri di depan ranjang Ten.

"Saudara Chittaphon?"

"Iya dok." Hansol yang menjawab.

Tadinya Hansol masih terfokus pada Ten. Tapi ia tergoda mendengar suara dokter yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinganya. Hansol pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok sang dokter.

Begitu melihat rupa sang dokter, Hansol terpaku.

Yang ada di depannya ini dokter atau model?

Kok... ganteng.

Sudah ganteng, tinggi pula.

Hansol memang tinggi, tapi dokter di hadapannya ini lebih tinggi dari Hansol.

Tipe Hansol banget ini.

"Anjir ganteng." Celetuk Hansol.

Dokter yang sedang mengeluarkan hasil rontgen dari amplop tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dari amplop yang sedang dipegangnya, menatap Hansol.

"Maaf?"

Hansol yang sadar bahwa dokter itu mendengar celetukannya tadi hanya nyengir. Ia mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk tanda V.

"Gak papa dok, maaf ya. Hehehe.." kata Hansol sambil cengegesan.

Dokter tersebut kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada foto hasil rontgen di tangannya. Sedangkan Hansol memelototi jas dokter yang dikenakan oleh dokter ganteng tersebut, mencari name tag yang biasanya terpasang di jas dokter. Namun nihil, tidak ada name tag di jas dokternya.

"Jadi saudara Chittaphon hanya –"

"HAH? HANYA? HANYA APA? HANYA DARI MANANYA DOK? SAKITNYA MINTA AMPUN!" teriak Ten memotong perkataan dokter ganteng itu.

Hansol memukul pelan kepala sepupunya.

"Woy! Gak usah teriak-teriak bisa gak sih!" kata Hansol kesal. "Maaf ya dok, hehehe.." Hansol kembali cengengesan.

Dokter ganteng tersebut tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Dengan suara datar ia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tulang bawah anda patah sekitar lima senti di bawah sikut, patahannya ke dalam sehingga tulang atasnya terdorong dan menyebabkan dislokasi." Jelas dokter tersebut.

Hansol dan Ten melongo.

"Terdengar parah." Komentar Hansol.

Ten menggeplak kepala Hansol.

"Bukan cuma kedengeran parah aja! Emang parah, sakitnya minta ampun!" seru Ten sewot.

"Trus nyembuhinnya gimana dok?" tanya Hansol sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Operasi."

"Kapan dok?" tanya Hansol lagi.

"Belum tahu, yang jelas sesegera mungkin melihat kondisi tulangnya. Saudara Chittaphon harus masuk ruang rawat dulu, setelah visite dokter, nanti dokter yang akan menentukan." Jelas dokter tersebut.

"Loh, memangnya dokter ini bukan dokter?" tanya Hansol bingung.

"Saya memang dokter, tapi hanya dokter residen. Saya permisi dulu, untuk proses administrasi silahkan langsung ke bagian administrasi di depan."

Setelah itu, dokter tinggi ganteng itu pun langsung pergi, meninggalkan Hansol yang masih melongo.

"Dokter residen itu apaan Ten?" tanya Hansol.

"Ya mana gue tau! Udah buruan sana ke administrasi, urus! Gue mau masuk ke kamar rawat sekarang!"

"Lo ada duit gak? Dulu pas gue operasi, sebelum masuk harus deposit duit gitulah. Buat operasi sama biaya rawat. Gue gak ada duit." Tanya Hansol.

Ten memelototkan matanya. "Anjir, gue lupa. Gue juga lagi gak ada duit."

"Lah trus gimana? " Tanya Hansol bingung.

"Eh, gue baru inget."

"Apaan?"

"Ambil dompet gue di tas, kartu ATM yang biru. Itu rekening isinya duit orangtua gue, buat pendidikan sama darurat. Isinya lumayan banyak, cukuplah kalau buat bayar rumah sakit."

"Gak bilang dari tadi!" gerutu Hansol sambil meraih tas ransel Ten di atas nakas.

Hansol mengeluarkan kartu ATM yang dimaksud oleh Ten dan segera keluar dari UGD. Hansol pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi rumah sakit ini dan Hansol tahu ada ATM Center di lobi depan.

Setelah menarik uang yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak, Hansol berjalan menuju bagian administrasi. Namun perhatiannya teralih ketika ia melihat dokter ganteng yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan seorang anak kecil di ruang tunggu.

"Udah ganteng, sayang anak kecil pula." Kata Hansol sambil cengar-cengir.

Seorang suster lewat di depan Hansol, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya Hansol langsung menarik lengan suster tersebut.

"Sus, tanya dong."

"Tanya apa mas?"

"Itu dokter yang itu –" Hansol menunjuk dokter yang dimaksudnya. "Namanya siapa?"

Suster tersebut mengikuti arah tunjukan jari Hansol.

"Oh, itu Dokter Johnny. Dokter residen orthopedi." Jawab suster tersebut.

"Oh ya, makasih ya sus."

Suster tersebut melanjutkan jalannya, namun baru selangkah, lengannya sudah ditarik Hansol lagi.

"Kenapa lagi sih mas?" tanya suster tersebut jutek, kesal karena lengannya asal ditarik-tarik.

"Dokter residen apaan sus?"

"Dokter umum yang lagi spesialis. Udah ya mas, saya sibuk!"

"Makasih ya sus."

Hansol memutar otaknya.

Dokter umum yang lagi spesialis?

Maksudnya apa?

Namun Hansol tak ambil pusing. Ia kembali menatap dokter ganteng tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Jadi namanya Johnny.."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Aku bikin fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena Pendamping Wisuda yang awalnya BxB malah kurubah jadi GS, hehehe mohon diterima yang permintaan maafnya.

Yang belum baca Pendamping Wisuda ayo baca dulu! /acungin golok/?

So, keep it or delete it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Johnny Suh & Ji Hansol

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Saat menemani sepupunya yang rawat inap di rumah sakit, Hansol bertemu dokter ganteng yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Johnny x Hansol / JohnSol

.

 **Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny**

.

"Iya bi, udah kok udah beres ini. Kamar udah dapet, deposit kamar udah, deposit operasi juga udah beres. Ini aku lagi mau jalan ke UGD."

Hansol hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari ponselnya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Ibu Ten alias bibinya. Bibinya itu repot meminta agar Ten dirawat di kamar VIP. Intinya kamar apapun terserah yang penting Ten menggunakan kamar tersebut sendirian. Katanya sih agar Ten merasa lebih nyaman dan privasinya terjaga.

Memang sebenarnya Ten berasal dari keluarga kaya, namun gaya hidup cabe Thailand itu layaknya orang melarat. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Orangtua Ten berkali-kali menawarkan untuk membelikan Ten mobil agar Ten dan Hansol mudah kemana-mana, namun Ten menolak. Naik bus dan kereta lebih asyik katanya.

Sama seperti tadi saat Ten berkata dia tidak punya uang. Bukannya Ten tidak punya uang, tapi dia hanya mengambil 1/3 dari uang yang dikirim orangtuanya setiap bulan. Hansol sendiri juga tidak mengerti untuk apa Ten mengendapkan uang banyak-banyak di rekening karena sepengetahuannya Ten tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang membutuhkan banyak uang. Entahlah, Hansol juga tak mengerti jalan pikiran Ten. Yang penting Hansol juga kecipratan uangnya Ten.

Hansol dan Ten juga tinggal di apartemen mewah. Awalnya memang Hansol ingin apartemen yang biasa saja, tapi orangtua Ten tidak mau anak mereka hidup di tempat yang tidak terjamin daerahnya serta keamanannya. Karena itulah Hansol mau-mau saja saat disuruh mencari apartemen mewah karena orangtua Ten membayar 75% biaya sewanya dan Hansol hanya membayar 25%.

"Operasi belum tahu sih bi, katanya tadi nunggu visite dokter ntar dokter yang nentuin. Kan operasi juga pake jadwal bi. Iya bi aku tungguin Ten terus, nanti aku balik bentar ambil baju sama perlengkapan lain. Iyaaaa bi gak lama kok ntar. Tenang aja bi. Iya bi iya, udah dulu ya bi. Mau jajan bentar. Dah."

Hansol menutup teleponnya dan berjalan menuju kafe yang berada di dekat lobi. Uang yang diambilnya dari rekening Ten tadi masih tersisa lumayan banyak. Ten juga pasti tidak keberatan kalau Hansol memakainya untuk jajan, toh Hansol juga akan membelikan untuk Ten.

Hansol memasuki kafe dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar begitu mendapati sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan konter. Sosok tinggi besar dengan surai cokelat, dokter residen ganteng bernama Johnny itu.

"Aduh, ketemu dokter Johnny lagi." Gumam Hansol senang.

Hansol bergegas mendekati Johnny dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia berdeham-deham sebentar sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eh dok, ketemu lagi." Sapa Hansol sok kenal sok dekat.

Johnny hanya melirik sekilas makhluk yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia merasa tidak mengenal sosok yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya itu, baru kemudian ia teringat sosok itu yang tadi ditemuinya di UGD.

"Iya." Balasnya singkat.

Hansol cengoh.

" _Ya ampun, jutek banget ini dokter. Untung ganteng. Untung gue naksir."_ Batin Hansol.

"Dokter beli –"

"Saya duluan."

Hansol kembali cengoh.

Baru saja ia bertanya Johnny beli apa. Belum juga diselesaikan pertanyaannya, sudah dipotong dan langsung ditinggal pula. Johnny bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Hansol saat berpamitan tadi. Ia hanya mengambil pesanannya dan langsung pergi.

Singkatnya, Hansol dicuekin.

Karyawan kafe tersebut nampaknya memahami perasaan Hansol, dilihat dari raut wajah Hansol yang kusut layaknya baju belum disetrika.

"Dokter Johnny emang gitu kok mas orangnya, tapi kalau udah kenal deket, asyik sebenernya." Celetuk karyawan dengan name tag Son Seungwan tersebut.

Hansol mendelik galak pada karyawan wanita itu.

"Jadi mbaknya ini udah kenal deket sama dokter Johnny sampai bisa bilang gitu?" tanya Hansol sedikit judes.

"Ya bukan gitu mas. Saya kan kenal dokter Johnny sejak dokter Johnny masuk ke RS ini. Apalagi dokter Johnny sering kesini. Jadi ya mau gak mau kenal lah mas."

Hansol mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban wanita tersebut.

"Ya udah mbak lupain. Sakit hati saya. Ice chocolate sama ice cappucinonya satu." Pesan Hansol dengan hati dongkol.

"Pepet aja terus mas, siapa tau dokter Johnny luluh."

"Elah udah dibilang lupain aja! Buruan dong mbak, saya ditungguin!" seru Hansol kesal.

Hansol memang kesal karena Johnny sangat dingin, namun di sisi lain hati Hansol juga berbunga-bunga. Sejak pertama bertemu Johnny di UGD memang Hansol sudah tertarik pada Johnny. Siapa pula yang tidak tertarik dengan dokter muda yang tampan? Tapi Hansol benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dokter yang ditaksirnya itu levelnya sedingin es di kutub. Padahal, ini baru pertama kalinya Hansol menaruh hati pada seseorang.

Tapi jelas, yang namanya Ji Hansol tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

: Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny :

Malam harinya, Hansol pulang sebentar ke apartemen untuk mengemas kebutuhan Ten selama di rumah sakit. Ia juga mengemas beberapa pakaian dan keperluan miliknya. Sudah pasti ia akan tidur di rumah sakit menemani Ten. Sepupunya itu memang penakut, tidur sendiri di rumah saja tidak berani apalagi di rumah sakit.

Karena itulah tadi Hansol sempat menolak saat bibinya meminta kamar berkapasitas satu orang untuk Ten, karena menurut Hansol pasti Ten lebih senang jika ada temannya. Minimal yang berkapasitas dua orang lah. Tapi apa daya Hansol tidak mampu melawan bibinya itu.

Hanya sekitar satu jam Hansol berada di rumah, kemudian ia langsung kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Baru membuka pintu kamar Ten, Hansol langsung disambut dengan teriakan Ten.

"HANSOL LO LAMA BANGET SIH ANJIR GUE TAKUT SENDIRIAN!"

Jika Hansol selalu memaksa orang lain untuk memanggilnya Jihan, namun pengecualian untuk Ten. Ten tidak pernah mau memanggil Hansol dengan nama Jihan. Menurut Ten nama Jihan terlalu keren untuk ukuran Hansol.

Hansol melotot pada Ten. Kesal karena diteriaki, dan kesal karena Ten teriak-teriak padahal sudah malam.

"Mulut lo itu bisa direm dikit gak sih? Ini di rumah sakit, jangan teriak-teriak." Kata Hansol kesal sambil membuka lemari dan mulai menata pakaian.

"Ya kan gue takut! Mana tangan nyut-nyutan, sakit nih!"

"Tapi jangan teriak-teriak. Yang pertama, ini rumah sakit. Jangan berisik. Yang kedua, ini udah malem. Orang pada tidur ntar keganggu denger teriakan lo. Sial emang nasib gue harus nemenin lo di rumah sakit." Gerutu Hansol.

"Gue laper Sol."

"Lah kan tadi udah makan." Balas Hansol, teringat makanan rumah sakit yang menurutnya lumayan mewah, mungkin karena Ten pasien di ruang VIP dan bukan pasien yang membutuhkan makanan khusus.

"Laper lagi, beliin makanan dong." Pinta Ten.

Hansol membanting tumpukan kaos Ten yang berada di tangannya.

"Yaelah gak bilang daritadi! Gue terlanjur udah nyampe rumah sakit gini!" gerutu Hansol kesal.

"Gue kan gak nyuruh lo keluar, gue cuma nyuruh lo beliin makanan. Delivery bisa kan, dasar udik." Ten mencemooh Hansol.

"Ya udah lo pesen sendiri, hp ada kan. Ntar gue yang keluar nemui deliverynya." Balas Hansol judes.

"Pesen ayam aja ya, lagi pengen ayam goreng." Kata Ten ceria sambil mencari kontak restoran ayam langganannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hansol duduk di lobi rumah sakit menunggu delivery ayam gorengnya datang. Meskipun sudah malam begini, rumah sakit tetap saja ramai.

"Johnny, tunggu sebentar!"

Telinga Hansol menangkap seseorang menyebutkan nama Johnny. Matanya langsung awas berkeliling mencari asal suara. Hansol langsung menemukan Johnny berdiri di koridor yang dekat dengan lobi, seorang pria mendekatinya. Untung saja jarak Hansol dengan Johnny tidak terlalu jauh sehingga Hansol bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan Johnny dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa lagi? Sudah kubilang pulanglah, aku ada operasi lima belas menit lagi." Kata Johnny tegas.

Hansol bisa melihat dengan jelas pria di depan Johnny itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggayut pada lengan Johnny. Tanpa sadar Hansol mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

"Sok imut." Gumam Hansol melihat tingkah pria tersebut.

"Pentingan mana aku sama operasi?"

Hansol memelototkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan pria tersebut. Sudah jelas Johnny seorang dokter kok, jadi ya pasti lebih penting operasi! Hansol jadi heran, dimana sih otak pria itu.

"Ini operasi penting, jadi first assistant Prof. Kangta."

"Tapi aku kan masih kangen."

"Ini sudah malam, Jongin. Pulanglah. Aku juga tidak ada waktu."

Oh, jadi namanya Jongin?

"Udah item, manja pula!" Hansol langsung mengumpati pria bernama Jongin yang bertingkah manja kepada Johnny itu.

"Kamu gak kangen?" rajuk Jongin.

Sumpah, rasanya Hansol ingin muntah mendengar suara Jongin yang dibuat-buat tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menemuimu saat aku ada waktu. Jangan datang ke rumah sakit karena yang akan kau dapati hanya aku mondar-mandir kesana kemari." Johnny menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Pria bernama Jongin itu melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Johnny, lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"John, tapi besok –"

"Aku tahu, Jongin. Don't worry."

Hansol melihat pria itu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang, sukses operasinya. Jangan lupa makan. Nanti telepon aku ya."

Meskipun diucapkan dengan pelan, tidak sekeras sebelum-sebelumnya, Hansol masih bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut.

Adegan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Johnny membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di koridor. Dan tak lama kemudian, Jongin berjalan gontai keluar dari area rumah sakit.

"Itu.. pacar dokter Johnny apa ya?" gumam Hansol, patah hati.

"Bok Chicken! Siapa pesan Bok Chicken?!"

Baru saja Hansol akan bergalau ria, terdengar suara gadis delivery ayam goreng. Hansol memutuskan untuk menunda acara galaunya. Makan lebih penting, karena dia juga sudah lapar. Lagipula, belum tentu itu adalah kekasih Johnny. Siapa tahu Jongin itu orang yang naksir Johnny, sama sepertinya.

Setidaknya, Hansol masih punya harapan.

: Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny :

Hansol bersiul-siul menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar Ten. Pagi tadi ia mendapat pesan dadakan dari dosen pembimbingnya bahwa jadwal bimbingan dimajukan karena dosennya harus segera pergi ke Jepang. Itulah yang membuat Hansol buru-buru pergi ke kampus dan meninggalkan Ten sendirian.

Kalau mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, Hansol jadi merasa ia sedang membintangi opera sabun. Ten menangis menggerung-gerung karena tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Hansol berulang kali mengatakan bahwa hari masih terang benderang dan tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, tapi Ten tetap menangis dan memaksa Hansol untuk tinggal menemaninya. Sampai-sampai Hansol harus memanggil suster jaga dan memintanya untuk mengawasi Ten. Karena suster tersebut tidak mungkin berada di kamar Ten terus menerus, akhirnya mereka mencapai kesepakatan bahwa pintu kamar Ten akan selalu terbuka jadi Ten tidak merasa sendirian karena ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari luar.

Pintu lift terbuka. Hansol masih di dalam lift ketika ia melihat Johnny keluar dari kamar Ten bersama dengan seorang dokter paruh baya dan seorang suster. Hansol langsung melotot begitu melihat Johnny. Ia buru-buru keluar dari lift, namun sayangnya ia kurang cepat karena Johnny sudah masuk ke kamar lain.

Hansol mendecih sebal karena ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyapa Johnny. Ia memasuki kamar Ten yang terbuka kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Ten! Itu tadi dokter Johnny ngapain kesini?" tanya Hansol begitu memasuki kamar Ten.

"Siapa dokter Johnny?" Ten balik bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Itu dokter tinggi besar yang tadi! Yang kemarin bawain hasil rontgen."

"Oh.. itu tadi dokter Kangta visite, nentuin jadwal operasi. Itu dokter tinggi gede cuma ngintil aja." Jawab Ten.

"Kapan?"

"Kata dokter Kangta sih besok pagi jam sepuluh. Tapi katanya tadi –"

Perkataan Ten terputus begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka. Hansol dan Ten sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan seorang suster yang berjalan masuk.

"Mas Chitta dapat jadwal operasi besok kan ya? Jam sepuluh."

Ten mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Prosedur standar sebelum operasi, harus puasa ya mas. Nanti hari ini juga ada rangkaian tes, yaitu tes darah, tes EKG, tes –"

Selanjutnya, Ten sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan suster tersebut mengenai pemeriksaan segala macam. Yang masuk ke otaknya hanya kata 'puasa'.

"Puasa sus?" tanya Ten saat suster tersebut berhenti menjelaskan.

"Iya mas. Gak boleh makan dan minum sama sekali. Tapi cuma delapan jam sebelum operasi aja mas puasanya." Jawab suster tersebut.

Dalam hati, Hansol membatin. Pasti setelah ini Ten protes, atau parahnya ia langsung menangis meraung-raung. Biarpun badannya kecil, tapi Ten makannya banyak. Pengeluaran mereka paling banyak ada di makanan juga karena gara-gara Ten.

Prediksi Johnny yang pertama menjadi kenyataan. Begitu suster tersebut keluar, Ten langsung membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Masa gak boleh makan minum delapan jam?! Keburu mati kelaperan sebelum operasi nih!" seru Ten.

Hansol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan berbaring sambil mengambil ponselnya di saku.

"Kan udah dibilang, itu prosedur standar. Gue dulu juga gitu kok. Semua operasi emang wajib puasa, pokoknya ada hubungannya sama anestesi trus jalur pernafasan atau apalah gue juga lupa."

"Ya ampun Sol tapi lo tau sendiri gue makan lima kali sehari, trus sekarang bahkan minum aja gak boleh?!" Ten masih protes.

"Terima aja kenapa sih? Daripada gak jadi operasi, terus tulang lo patah selamanya. Sakit selamanya. Lo gak bisa ngedance lagi. Pilih yang mana? Puasa apa tulang patah selamanya? Cuma delapan jam juga! Operasi jam sepuluh juga kalau puasa mulainya jam dua, masih tidur kan. Paling ntar lo cuma puasa tiga atau empat jam doang." tutur Hansol.

Ten cemberut mendengar penuturan Hansol. Ada benarnya juga sepupunya itu. Mau tak mau Ten harus menerimanya.

"Sabar ya, cacing-cacingku.." ratap Ten sambil mengelus perutnya.

: Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny :

"Capeknya.."

Hansol mendaratkan pantatnya di atas sofa. Di depannya, Ten sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Meskipun bisa dibilang masih sore, namun seharian ini Ten sudah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan untuk persiapan operasinya besok. Karena Ten tidak mau sendirian, mau tak mau Hansol harus menemani Ten meskipun kebanyakan ia menunggu di luar karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

Hari ini Hansol belum melihat Johnny. Ia hanya melihat Johnny sekali saat Johnny keluar dari kamar Ten. Itu pun hanya sekilas. Hansol jadi menyesal, harusnya tadi ia tidak usah mampir bergosip bersama teman-temannya terlebih dahulu. Kalau dia datang ke rumah sakit lebih awal, sudah pasti ia akan bertemu Johnny.

Hansol menggigit bibirnya.

Kangen.

Hansol melirik ke arah Ten yang tertidur pulas. Sepertinya Ten tidak akan terbangun sampai besok, jadi Hansol memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Seharian ada di rumah sakit membuatnya merasa pengap. Kemarin malam saat keluar Hansol memperhatikan tidak jauh di depan rumah sakit ada beberapa warung tenda dan Hansol jadi ngidam ceker ayam serta soju.

Hansol mengeluarkan dompet dari tas dan diselipkannya ke saku belakang celana jeansnya. Setelah memastikan ponselnya juga berada di saku celananya, Hansol mendorong pelan pintu kamar Ten dan keluar.

"Sus, titip pasien di VIP 2 ya. Saya mau keluar sebentar." Kata Hansol kepada salah satu suster jaga.

"Oh, mas Chitta yang tadi pagi itu ya? Siap mas, kita jagain."

"Makasih sus."

Hansol berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk memainkan ponselnya, tidak mempedulikan tanda yang tertempel di seluruh bagian rumah sakit yang bertuliskan "Jangan Memainkan Ponsel Saat Berjalan".

Bruk!

"Aduh!" Hansol mengaduh saat ia terjatuh, pantatnya mencium lantai.

Hansol melihat sepasang sepatu hitam di depannya. Ia menengadahkan kepala, bersiap untuk memarahi orang yang menabraknya. Meskipun sebenarnya ini salah Hansol, toh dia yang tidak lihat-lihat jalan. Namun Hansol mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah-marah ketika ia melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Atau lebih tepatnya, yang ditabraknya.

"Eh, dokter Johnny." Hansol senyum-senyum sendiri sambil bangkit berdiri setelah sebelumnya mengambil ponselnya yang ikut terjatuh.

Meskipun Hansol senyum-senyum dan ia merasa senang karena bertemu Johnny, di satu sisi ia kesal karena Johnny sama sekali tidak menawarkannya bantuan untuk berdiri. Kan kalau Johnny menawarkan, Hansol bisa modus pegang-pegang.

"Jangan memainkan ponsel sambil berjalan." Kata Johnny datar, kemudian langsung meninggalkan Hansol.

Hansol melongo.

Itu saja?

Tidak ada balasan 'sama-sama' atau sekedar basa-basi?

"Gila, jutek bener itu dokter!" Hansol bersungut-sungut. "Tapi suka.. huhuhu.."

: Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny :

"Sol, laper."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ten mengeluh lapar. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula Hansol mengumpat kesal pada Ten.

"Sekali lagi lo bilang laper, gue pergi sekarang." Ancam Hansol.

Kekesalan Hansol kali ini tidak hanya disebabkan oleh Ten yang terus menerus mengeluh lapar, namun juga karena tadi pagi saat visite dokter, hanya dokter Kangta saja yang datang. Padahal Hansol sangat menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Johnny.

"Loh loh, jangan dong Sol! Ntar gue sendirian!" seru Ten panik.

"Ya makanya diem!"

Tepat saat itu pintu kamar Ten terbuka dan dua orang suster masuk.

"Udah waktunya sus?" tanya Hansol sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Salah satu suster tersebut mengangguk. Hansol memperhatikan kedua suster tersebut dan mengikuti mereka saat mereka membawa Ten beserta ranjangnya keluar dari kamar.

Hansol berhenti di depan lift pasien dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ten. Hansol tidak bisa lewat lift pasien, ia harus lewat lift umum.

Hansol membalikkan badan dan kembali menyusuri jalan yang telah dilewatinya tadi. Lift pasien terletak di pojok gedung, lebih jauh dari lift umum. Hansol sengaja menemani Ten sampai lift agar Ten tidak teriak-teriak karena merasa ditinggalkan oleh Hansol.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Hansol langsung melongo begitu melihat siapa yang berada di dalam lift.

Dokter Johnny!

Kali ini Johnny mengenakan kacamata bulat bergaya retro, membuatnya semakin terlihat pintar.

Dan juga tampan, tentu saja.

Hansol tidak pernah tahu bahwa seseorang bisa terlihat setampan ini saat mengenakan kacamata bulat.

"Tidak masuk?"

Hansol tersadar dari fantasinya terhadap Johnny ketika ia mendengar suara datar khas Johnny. Pintu lift mulai menutup dan Hansol buru-buru menahannya dengan kakinya. Pintu lift kembali terbuka dan Hansol langsung masuk.

"Dok, hari ini sepupu saya operasi. Dokter ikut ngoperasi dia juga?" tanya Hansol setelah pintu lift tertutup.

"Kalau dia bukan pasien departemen saya, tidak." Jawab Johnny sambil menatap lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Hansol.

"Dia operasi tulang kok dok. Dokter di tulang kan? Sama dokter Kangta, ini nanti jam satu." Kata Hansol, berusaha menyabar-nyabarkan dirinya.

"Oh." Hanya itu respons Johnny.

Hansol menatap Johnny tak percaya.

Oh?

Respon macam apa itu?

"Dokter ikut kan operasinya?" Hansol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

Hansol sudah siap jika akan dibalas singkat padat dan jelas lagi oleh Johnny.

Namun sia-sia saja Hansol mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi balasan jutek Johnny, karena tepat setelah ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Johnny, pintu lift terbuka dan Johnny langsung keluar.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hansol.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hansol.

Hansol mengigit bibirnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap punggung Johnny yang menjauh.

"Dok, kok tega banget sih." Ratap Hansol sambil melangkah lunglai keluar dari lift.

Ketika seorang pasien beserta ranjangnya lewat di samping Hansol, Hansol baru teringat Ten.

Ten masih dalam perjalanan menuju ruang operasi atau sudah di dalam ruang operasi?

Hansol mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang operasi. Di ujung koridor, Hansol melihat Ten yang baru saja didorong masuk memasuki ruang operasi.

Hansol menarik nafas lega. Ten sudah berada di ruang operasi. Sekarang Hansol hanya tinggal menunggu proses operasi saja.

Hansol duduk di kursi tunggu yang tepat berada di depan ruang operasi. Tidak ada siapapun disitu selain dirinya. Hansol memperhatikan TV yang berada di samping pintu ruang operasi dan tertulis disitu Ruang Operasi 1 dengan Doctor In Charge adalah Ahn Kangta. Sedangkan berturut-turut di bawahnya kosong, yang berarti saat ini tidak ada operasi lain selain operasi Ten.

Hansol baru saja mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika dilihatnya sosok yang familier datang mendekat. Senyum langsung terukir di wajah Hansol begitu mengetahui Johnny yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruang operasi. Namun senyuman itu langsung hilang ketika Hansol melihat siapa yang mengekor di belakang Johnny.

Pria yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya tadi malam.

Pria sok imut bernama Jongin itu.

Dan entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan, lagi-lagi Hansol berada dalam jarak dengar dengan Johnny dan Jongin. Sebenarnya Hansol ogah menguping pembicaraan mereka, teringat dengan sikap sok manjanya Jongin tadi malam. Namun rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar, sehingga Hansol memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Astaga Jongin, kau masih mengikutiku?" seru Johnny.

"Ya habis mau gimana lagi! Kau menyebalkan!" balas Jongin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Hansol bisa melihat Johnny menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku kan sudah janji, pasti kutepati." Kata Johnny, kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Nanti jam lima pokoknya kutunggu di rumah."

"Tidak bisa jam lima, aku ada operasi. Nanti jam –"

"Nah kan nah kan! Operasi terus! Akunya kapan? John, hari ini itu anniversary kita yang ketiga! Luangkan waktu sedikit dong."

DEG!

Hansol tidak salah dengar kan?

Anniversary ketiga katanya?

Hansol langsung lemas, tubuhnya melorot di atas kursi yang ia duduki.

Jadi benar dugaannya kemarin bahwa Jongin itu adalah kekasih Johnny. Dan fakta bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun menghantam Hansol layaknya bola basket yang dilempar ke mukanya.

Sakit.

Hansol tidak menyangka bahwa dokter ganteng pujaan hatinya itu sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun.

Baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, Hansol sudah langsung patah hati.

Adegan selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat Hansol yang sudah lemas jadi lebih lemas lagi.

Rasanya Hansol mau pingsan.

Karena pria sok imut itu seenaknya menarik tangan Johnny yang hampir memasuki ruang operasi.

Dan mencium bibir Johnny.

"HUEEEEEE..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai semua! Aku seneng karena banyak yang respon positif sama fic ini, terus berikan feedback kalian ya buat fic ini!


	3. Chapter 2

**Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny**

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Johnny Suh & Ji Hansol

.

.

SUMMARY : Saat menemani sepupunya yang rawat inap di rumah sakit, Hansol bertemu dokter ganteng yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Johnny x Hansol / JohnSol

.

Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny

.

 **Adegan selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat Hansol yang sudah lemas jadi lebih lemas lagi.**

 **Rasanya Hansol mau pingsan.**

 **Karena pria sok imut itu seenaknya menarik tangan Johnny yang hampir memasuki ruang operasi.**

 **Dan mencium bibir Johnny.**

 **"HUEEEEEE..."**

.

.

.

Hansol menangis menggerung-gerung begitu melihat pria itu mencium Johnny. Hansol tidak peduli ia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang, karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Johnny. Yang terbayang di benaknya hanya adegan ciuman Johnny dan Jongin yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Sedangkan Johnny – setelah melepas paksa ciuman Jongin – hanya menatap Hansol yang tiba-tiba menangis dengan heran. Dan tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang masih merengek-rengek, Johnny mendekati Hansol.

"Hei, sepupumu itu akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan operasi sulit, lagipula juga cuma sebentar." Kata Johnny.

Hansol yang awalnya senang karena Johnny mendekatinya pun kembali bersedih karena Johnny salah tanggap. Lagipula, untuk apa juga Hansol menangis karena mengkhawatirkan Ten.

Dasar pria tidak peka!

Eh, tapi tunggu.

Dia bilang apa tadi?

Sepupu?

Hansol jadi senyum-senyum sendiri karena itu artinya Johnny ingat dengan percakapan mereka tadi di lift.

Ditambah, ini pertama kalinya Johnny yang bicara padanya terlebih dahulu.

Senyuman Hansol jadi tambah lebar.

"YA JOHNNY SUH! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat masuk, semua sudah menunggumu!"

Baik Hansol maupun Johnny sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita yang memakai jubah operasi berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi sambil berkacak pinggang. Tanpa bicara lagi, Johnny bergegas menghampiri wanita tersebut dan langsung menghilang masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Johnny Suh?" gumam Hansol, karena baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama lengkap Johnny.

Dan Hansol baru sadar bahwa nama Johnny bukanlah nama Korea. Apa Johnny bukan berasal dari Korea? Untuk sejenak, Hansol melupakan patah hatinya. Namun ternyata ia tak bisa melupakannya karena pria bernama Jongin itu malah mendekatinya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyebutkan nama pacarku?" tanya Jongin galak.

Hansol memelototi Jongin kesal. Pertama, ia kesal karena si Jongin ini berbicara padanya dengan nada tinggi. Dan yang kedua, ia kesal karena pria inilah yang baru saja mencium pujaan hatinya tepat di depan matanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?! Dia dokter yang akan mengoperasi sepupuku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku menyebutkan namanya!" balas Hansol galak.

Raut wajah Jongin melunak begitu mendengar jawaban Hansol.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kau bisa percaya padanya, dia dokter yang baik meskipun bukan pacar yang baik." Kata Jongin sambil mendengus.

"Lah, curhat mas?" balas Hansol tak peduli.

Jongin hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya, tak menanggapi perkataan Hansol. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya, bersiap pergi.

"Lebih baik aku ke tempat my honey bunny Sehun saja daripada –"

Sekilas, Hansol bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin sebelum Jongin melangkah pergi. Hansol mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Jongin. Siapa itu Sehun? Dan kenapa Jongin memanggilnya 'my honey bunny'? Bukankah Jongin itu kekasih Johnny?

"Si item itu punya selingkuhan apa gimana sih?" gumam Hansol.

Namun rasa penasaran Hansol hanya bertahan sebentar. Hansol pun tak ambil pusing, lagipula itu bukan urusannya. Kalaupun Jongin punya selingkuhan berarti bagus untuk Hansol karena bisa saja Johnny dan Jongin putus.

Baru setelah Jongin menghilang di ujung koridor, Hansol teringat saat Jongin mencium Johnny tadi. Dan alhasil, Hansol kembali menangis sedih.

: Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny :

Tepat setelah Ten keluar dari ruang operasi, orangtua Ten datang. Karena itulah, Hansol meminta izin untuk keluar sejenak. Ten sudah ada yang menunggui, dan Hansol perlu mendinginkan kepalanya. Adegan ciuman antara Johnny dan Jongin tadi masih terekam jelas di ingatannya, tak peduli seberapa keras Hansol mencoba melupakannya.

Hansol ingin pergi dari rumah sakit, tak apa meskipun hanya sebentar. Setidaknya, Hansol tidak akan memikirkan Johnny karena sedari tadi otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh Johnny.

"Jihan, tunggulah Ten sadar dulu. Setidaknya biar dia melihat wajahmu dulu." Pinta Ibu Ten.

"Bi, dia melihat wajahku setiap saat. Untuk apa dia melihat wajahku lagi, aku yakin dia sudah bosan." Kata Hansol lelah.

"Tapi tetap saja! Tunggulah dulu sampai dia bangun."

Akhirnya Hansol mengalah. Ia kembali melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Johnny.

Hansol kesal sekali dengan fakta bahwa Johnny sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya adalah cecurut macam Jongin. Hansol tidak mengerti dimana letak menariknya Jongin sampai-sampai Johnny mau padanya. Ditambah sepertinya Jongin memiliki selingkuhan. Benar-benar produk yang buruk untuk Johnny.

Tak lama kemudian, Ten sadar dan anehnya yang pertama ia panggil setelah sadar adalah Hansol. Hansol bergegas mendekati Ten diikuti oleh Ayah dan Ibu Ten.

"Ten, Ten, udah bangun?" tanya Hansol, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ten.

Ten mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri.

"Apa bibi bilang, pasti Ten nyariin." Ucap Ibu Ten sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ten.

"Aneh juga, ngapain dia manggil-manggil aku ya bi. Kangen kali ya. Baru juga gak sadar sebentar." Kata Hansol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sol, gue laper.." kata Ten pelan.

Hansol memutar matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Ten. Sebelum operasi Ten sudah mengeluh lapar, dan sekarang hal pertama yang dikatakannya setelah operasi juga lapar.

"Kalau mau makan, kentut dulu buruan!" seru Hansol.

"Kenapa harus kentut, gak kebelet kentut gue."

"Aturannya gitu! Abis operasi nunggu kentut dulu baru boleh makan minum." Hansol sewot sendiri menghadapi sepupunya yang bebal ini.

"Lah trus kalau gue gak kentut-kentut?"

"YA MAKANYA DITUNGGU!" seru Hansol kesal.

Hansol memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Baru juga Ten sadar, sudah langsung cekcok saja dengannya.

Hansol berpaling menatap bibinya yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala Ten. Ayah dan Ibu Ten berbicara pada Ten menggunakan Bahasa Thailand. Hansol yang tidak mengerti Bahasa Thailand pun jadi pusing mendengarnya.

"Bi, aku pergi sekarang. Ten, keluar bentar ya. Cari angin." Pamit Hansol.

Hansol buru-buru keluar sebelum ia mendengar teriakan atau protes Ten lagi. Kepalanya pusing dan ia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang hancur.

: Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny :

Hansol melangkah gontai memasuki COEX Mall. Siang-siang begini Hansol tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mendinginkan kepalanya selain mall. Kalau di mall kan, setidaknya ia bisa jajan-jajan makanan sambil window shopping. Dan untuk ini Hansol harus berterimakasih pada Ayah Ten yang tadi memberinya cukup banyak uang.

Hansol memutuskan untuk menuju area food court terlebih dahulu. Dari pagi ia belum makan dan ia ingin sedikit mengganjal perutnya dengan membeli camilan.

Ketika melewati sebuah coffee shop, mata Hansol menangkap sesosok orang yang dikenalnya.

Tunggu, bukan hanya satu orang saja, melainkan ada dua orang. Dan dua orang itu sama-sama dikenalnya.

"Lah, ketemu lovebird disini." Celetuk Hansol.

Hansol pun memasuki coffee shop berlogo hijau tersebut dan langsung memesan minumannya di konter. Sebenarnya Hansol tidak terlalu ingin minum kopi, tapi Hansol hanya ingin berbicang dengan kedua temannya sekaligus merusuh.

"Hello~~ Jihan datang membawa kebahagiaan."

Hansol langsung duduk di depan dua orang temannya yang memandanginya shock.

"Lah, lo ngapain disini Han?"

Hansol memainkan sedotan Caramel Macchiatonya sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya genit.

"Gangguin orang pacaran boleh kan Yong?"

Pria bernama lengkap Lee Taeyong itu mendengus.

"Lo ngikutin kita ya?!" tuduh seseorang yang duduk di samping Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun.

"Enak aja mulut lo ngomong! Gue lagi suntuk nih makanya gue kesini, eh liat kalian jadi gue samperin." Hansol sewot.

"Kenapa? Disuruh revisi lagi?"

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jaehyun dan Taeyong bergantian. Dua pria di depannya ini adalah temannya di kampus. Jaehyun dan Taeyong ini pacaran. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak tingkat dua.

Hansol, Jaehyun, dan Taeyong satu fakultas, hanya beda jurusan. Mereka juga berada di tingkat yang sama. Hanya saja, Jaehyun sudah lulus sidang dan tinggal wisuda. Sedangkan nasib Taeyong sama seperti Hansol, masih berjuang untuk menyelesaikan skripsi.

"Patah hati gue."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong kompak memelototkan mata mereka, menatap Hansol tak percaya. Selama hampir empat tahun mereka berteman, tak pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar Hansol membicarakan tentang asmara.

Ya karena memang Hansol daridulu jomblo, dan sepertinya tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Tapi kok sekarang jadi tiba-tiba patah hati?

"Siapa Sol yang lo taksir? Anak fakultas kita? Siapa siapa?" tanya Taeyong semangat.

Hansol kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Trus siapa?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Orang yang baru gue temui kemarin lusa."

"Wah, love at the first sight dong?!" seru Taeyong senang.

Hansol mengaduk-aduk minumannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yaa, gitulah."

"Kok bisa patah hati itu ceritanya gimana?" kali ini giliran Jaehyun yang bertanya.

"Udah punya pacar doi."

"Ceritain dong Sol, gue kepo nih!"

Awalnya Hansol ragu untuk cerita, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang Hansol sedang ingin mengutarakannya perasaannya. Tak ada salahnya untuk bercerita pada Taeyong dan Jaehyun, siapa tahu mereka punya solusi.

Hansol menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Jadi lusa kemarin, si Ten kecelakaan."

"HAH? Ten kecelakaan apaan?!" tanya Taeyong panik.

Ten memang berbeda fakultas dengan mereka bertiga, tapi karena seringnya Ten ikut Hansol hangout dengan teman-teman Hansol, otomatis teman-teman Hansol juga mengenal Ten.

"Jatuh dari sepeda. Patah tangannya. Baru operasi tadi ini." Hansol meringkas kecelakaan yang menimpa Ten.

"Kok lo gak bilang-bilang. Ntar kita jenguk ya Jae?"

Jaehyun mengangguk sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Trus, apa hubungannya Ten kecelakaan sama orang yang lo taksir?" tanya Taeyong.

"Yang gue taksir itu, salah satu dokternya Ten."

"HAH?!"

Baik Jaehyun dan Taeyong sama-sama terkejut. Hansol baru sekali menyukai seseorang, kok levelnya sudah sangat tinggi. Dokter, lho.

"Dokter residen, lo pada tau gak apa itu dokter residen?"

Jaehyun mendengus. "Ya jelas tahu lah, kakak gue kan dokter."

"Masih muda dong Han? Ganteng gak?" tanya Taeyong.

"Jelas ganteng lah. Kalau gak ganteng gak bakal gue suka. Tapi ya itu. Sayangnya udah punya pacar dia." Kata Hansol nelangsa.

"Kok lo tau?"

"Udah dua kali gue liat pacarnya nyamperin ke rumah sakit. Dua kali pula gue nguping pembicaraan mereka. Hari ini mana mereka anniv yang ketiga pula. Mereka tadi agak berantem gitu. Dari kemarin sih berantemnya. Pacarnya ngambek soalnya dokter Johnny operasi mulu." Curhat Hansol.

"Dokter Johnny?" ulang Jaehyun.

"Iya, namanya Johnny."

"Rumah sakitnya.. Seoul Hospital bukan?"

"Iya disitu. Kenapa emang?"

Mulut Jaehyun membentuk huruf O. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Anjir... jangan-jangan yang lo taksir itu Johnny Suh ya?!"

Hansol langsung terbelalak mendengar nama lengkap Johnny disebutkan oleh Jaehyun. Sontak Hansol memajukan tubuhnya dan mengenggam erat lengan Jaehyun.

"Kok lo tau?!" tanya Hansol, masih mencengkeram erat lengan Jaehyun.

Taeyong yang melihat lengan pacarnya diperlakukan secara brutal oleh Hansol pun buru-buru melepaskan cengkeraman Hansol di lengan Jaehyun.

"Jihan! Gak usah pake kekerasan gitu dong!" seru Taeyong sambil mengelus-elus lengan Jaehyun.

"Eh kasih tau gue dulu, kok lo tau namanya Johnny Suh? Jangan-jangan lo kenal ya? Kenal darimana?" Hansol memberondong Jaehyun dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya jelas gue kenal lah!"

"Ya kenal darimana?" desak Hansol.

"Sepupu gue itu!"

Mulut Hansol membulat. Jauh lebih bulat dari mulut Jaehyun tadi saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditaksir Hansol adalah dokter Johnny di Seoul Hospital.

"Anjir."

Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Hansol. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Dan kalau memang Johnny itu sepupu Jaehyun, kenapa tidak dari dulu mereka dipertemukan?

Hansol kan sudah kenal Jaehyun selama hampir empat tahun. Lebih lama dari masa pacaran Johnny dan Jongin. Kalau saja Hansol kenal Johnny lebih dulu, pasti sekarang Hansol yang jadi pacar Johnny, bukan Jongin.

"Jaehyun.. lo gak lagi bercanda kan?" tanya Hansol dengan suara bergetar.

"Ngapain juga gue bercanda! Beneran! Johnny hyung jadi dokter itu juga karena otaknya udah diracunin sama Leo hyung."

"Sumpah lo?"

Jaehyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian membentuk tanda V menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Mau bukti apa? Foto? Banyak."

Jaehyun meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dan dengan cekatan membuka galeri ponselnya. Jari telunjuknya meggeser layar ponselnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Hansol.

Hansol menerima uluran ponsel Jaehyun dengan tangan bergetar. Begitu melihat foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel Jaehyun, Hansol langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Foto yang dilihat Hansol sekarang adalah foto selca Johnny dengan Jaehyun.

Masih tak percaya, Hansol menggeser layar ponsel Jaehyun dan menemukan lebih banyak lagi foto Johnny. Bahkan ada foto keluarga besar Jaehyun juga, dan terlihat jelas Johnny menonjol karena paling tinggi.

Jaehyun yang melihat bagaimana shocknya Hansol pun hanya bisa mengelus dada. Ia jadi kasihan dengan temannya. Kenapa juga Hansol harus jatuh cinta pada sepupunya. Jaehyun sendiri sangat dekat dengan Johnny, karena selain mereka terikat persaudaraan, rumah Johnny terletak tepat di depan rumah Jaehyun. Jelas saja Johnny dan Jaehyun banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dan Jaehyun jelas tahu bahwa Johnny sudah berpacaran dengan Jongin selama tiga tahun, meskipun selama ini Johnny tidak pernah menunjukkan afeksi yang berlebihan kepada Jongin.

"Johnny hyung emang udah punya pacar. Jongin hyung namanya." Kata Jaehyun setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Iya, gue tau." Jawab Hansol dengan suara tercekat.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong, memberi kode agar Taeyong mendekati Hansol dan menenangkannya. Taeyong menangkap kode dari Jaehyun, kemudian ia berpindah duduk di samping Hansol.

Taeyong mengelus-elus punggung Hansol, berusaha menenangkannya. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Hansol mengembalikan ponsel Jaehyun kepada sang empunya.

"Gue gak papa kok, santai aja." Kata Hansol, berusaha ceria.

"Gue jadi gak enak gini sama lo Han, sorry ya." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya canggung.

Hansol tersenyum tipis. "Ya udahlah, bukan jodoh gue sama dokter Johnny juga. Mungkin Tuhan udah nyiapin gue jodoh yang jauh lebih baik dari dokter Johnny." Kata Hansol, berusaha positif.

Memangnya, apalagi yang bisa Hansol lakukan selain menghibur dirinya sendiri?

"Duh Han, tenang aja deh lo. Gue cariin lo pacar nanti. Temen gue banyak, mau yang model kayak gimana?"

Hansol tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Taeyong yang layaknya sales. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menyesap Caramel Macchiatonya.

: Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny :

Ketika hari sudah gelap, Hansol baru keluar dari mall. Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena sendirian, sedari tadi ia hanya putar-putar mall saja, naik turun berulang kali dan mengelilingi setiap lantai berulang kali tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas.

Ini saja kalau bukan Ten yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, mungkin Hansol masih berputar-putar tidak jelas di dalam mall.

Hansol menyeberang jalan untuk mencapai halte bus yang berada di seberang jalan dimana COEX Mall terletak. Saat Hansol sudah mencapai tepi jalan, dilihatnya seseorang yang dari kemarin membuatnya emosi.

Jongin.

Sedang memasuki sebuah kafe bersama seorang pria.

Dan sangat jelas pria itu bukan Johnny.

Sebenarnya Hansol masa bodoh jika Jongin terlihat wajar. Namun yang ia lihat adalah Jongin menggandeng pria tersebut dengan sangat mesra. Bahkan dari tempat Hansol berdiri pun Hansol bisa melihat Jongin yang mencium pipi pria tersebut.

"Anjir, jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dari dokter Johnny." Gumam Hansol geram.

Hansol pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia mengubah langkah kakinya dan memasuki kafe yang dimasuki oleh Jongin tadi.

Hansol memilih meja tepat di sebelah meja Jongin. Namun posisinya Jongin membelakangi Hansol, sehingga Hansol bisa melihat jelas rupa pria yang sedang bersama Jongin.

"Silahkan, ini menunya."

Hansol mengucapkan terimakasih dengan cepat sambil menerima menu yang disodorkan oleh pelayan tersebut. Bukannya membuka buku menu, Hansol meletakannya begitu saja di atas meja dan fokus memperhatikan Jongin dan pria yang sedang bersamanya.

"Lah, bisa beda banget gitu. Kayak papan catur." Komentar Hansol begitu melihat rupa pria tersebut.

Pria yang sedang bersama Jongin sekarang memiliki kulit putih pucat, sangat kontras dengan kulit Jongin yang sedikit gelap. Karena itulah Hansol mengomentari bahwa mereka saling bertolak belakang.

"Sehunnie, aku mau makan beef steak."

Hansol mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang menurutnya sungguh memuakkan. Jauh lebih memuakkan daripada saat Jongin bersama dengan Johnny.

"Iya, sayang.."

Apa?

Sayang?

Darah Hansol seakan mendidih. Jongin tadi memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'Sehunnie'. Hansol masih terngiang perkataan Jongin yang tak sengaja didengarnya pagi tadi.

Sehun.

Jadi ini pria yang dimaksud oleh Jongin?

Jadi benar dugaannya. Jongin memang berselingkuh di belakang Johnny.

Dan entah mengapa, Hansol marah. Memang tadi pagi ia sempat berpikir kalau Jongin selingkuh itu merupakan hal yang bagus. Namun saat ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ternyata benar Jongin selingkuh dari Johnny, ia marah karena Johnny.

Johnny tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.

Masa bodoh dengan sikap dingin Johnny yang terus ditunjukannya kepada Hansol, tapi Hansol sama sekali tidak bisa menoleransi perselingkuhan. Tidak ada orang yang pantas untuk diselingkuhi, itu prinsip Hansol.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku keluar? Bukannya hari ini kau anniv dengan Johnny ya?"

Telinga Hansol menangkap pertanyaan pria bernama Sehun tersebut. Tangan kanannya terkepal di atas meja.

"Anjir, selingkuhan berencana ini." Gumam Hansol.

"Johnny sibuk operasi terus. Gak taulah, aku mau minta putus aja. Mendingan sama kamu kan ya."

Hansol langsung menggumamkan sumpah serapah begitu mendengar jawaban Jongin yang seenaknya. Benar-benar sinting orang ini!

Hansol buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa foto Sehun. Memang hanya bagian belakang tubuh Jongin yang terlihat sedangkan mukanya tidak terlihat, tapi Hansol yang baru melihat Jongin tiga kali saja bisa tahu kalau itu Jongin.

Hansol memencet layar ponselnya beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya dua bauh foto terkirim ke chatroomnya dengan Jaehyun.

Sambil menunggu balasan Jaehyun, Hansol melihat-lihat buku menu. Ia tadi hanya makan sedikit di mall dan perutnya sudah lapar lagi. Dan setelah dilihat-lihat, harga makanan dan minuman di kafe ini tidak terlalu mahal sehingga Hansol memutuskan untuk memesan.

Line!

Tepat setelah pelayan meninggalkan meja Hansol, ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja itu berbunyi dan menampikan pop-up chat.

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Itu siapa?_

 _Bentar, kayak gue kenal_

 _Yang pake baju biru Jongin hyung bukan sih?_

Hansol buru-buru mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Jaehyun.

 **Jihan**

 _Nah kan lo aja tau_

 _Biarpun dari belakang doang_

 _Anjir emang itu orang_

 _Beneran selingkuh dari dokter Johnny_

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Hah?_

 _Gimana?_

Hansol berdecak begitu menyadari ia tadi tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Jaehyun, hanya sebatas menceritakan ia melihat pacar Johnny yang dua kali datang ke rumah sakit.

 **Jihan**

 _Tadi pagi si Jongin ke rs_

 _Trus pas dia mau pergi_

 _Gue denger dia bilang dia mau pergi sama honey buney Sehun_

 _Dan yang barusan gue kirim fotonya itu_

 _Sehun_

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Anjir_

 _Jongin hyung selingkuh?_

 **Jihan**

 _IYA ANJIR KESEL GUE_

 _DOKTER JOHNNY DISELINGKUHIN CURUT_

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Tapi hari ini mereka anniv_

 _Gue inget banget tanggalnya, soalnya sama kayak tanggal kencan pertama gue sama Taeyong_

 _Jongin hyung harusnya sekarang sama Johnny hyung bukannya sama selingkuhannya_

 **Jihan**

 _Tadi sih gue denger_

 _Dokter Johnny bilang mau nyamperin Jongin_

 _Tapi gak tau jam berapa_

 _Coba lo kontak dokter Johnny, doi sekarang dimana_

 _Gue mau samperin_

 _Kali aja bisa menghibur_

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Itu lo aja yang mau modus_

 _Ya bentar_

Hansol meletakkan ponselnya karena menu yang dipesannya sudah datang. Sembari menunggu balasan Jaehyun, Hansol mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Ponsel Hansol berbunyi, memainkan ringtone lagu Fire Truck dari NCT 127. Hansol melirik ke layar ponselnya yang menyala, ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Ten.

"Ya kenapa Ten?"

" _Dimana lo gak balik-balik?"_

"Bentar gue makan dulu, laper." Jawab Hansol sekenanya.

" _Oh ya udah. Kalau udah selesai buruan kesini."_

"Iya iya. Gue tutup ya."

Belum sempat Hansol meletakkan kembali ponselnya, ponsel hitam itu kembali berbunyi. Kali ini disertai pop-up chat Line. Hansol membuka chat dari Jaehyun sambil memasukkan sepotong steak ke dalam mulutnya.

 **Jung Jaehyun**

[photo]

[photo]

Hansol membuka foto yang dikirimkan oleh Jaehyun. Rupanya itu screenshot chat antara Jaehyun dan Johnny.

Hansol yang sedang mengunyah steak langsung tersedak begitu membaca percakapan antara Jaehyun dan Johnny. Bagaimana tidak, Jaehyun mengirimkan foto Sehun dan Jongin yang tadi diambilnya. Hansol buru-buru meraih gelas dan menenggak airnya.

Notifikasi nada dering Line kembali terdengar. Kali ini tidak disertai pop-up karena Hansol hanya mengatur pop-up apabila layar mati. Hansol menekan tombol back dan kembali ke chatroomnya dengan Jaehyun.

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Udah baca sendiri kan chatnya_

 _Gue ngasih kontak line lo ke Johnny hyung_

 **Jihan**

 _Jaehyun!_

 _Lo ini bodoh atau apa sih_

 _Kenapa fotonya dikirim_

 _Ngapain juga ngasih kontak gue ke dokter Johnny!_

Takut-takut, Hansol menekan tombol back. Dalam hatinya ia berharap semoga chat yang masuk tadi bukan dari Johnny. Jujur saja Hansol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika Johnny bertanya padanya mengenai foto tadi.

Namun sayang harapannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Karena yang jelas tertulis di layar ponselnya adalah nama dokter pujaan hatinya.

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Ji Hansol._

 _Ini saya, dokter Johnny._

Andai saja Hansol tidak berada di situasi ini, pastilah ia sudah lompat-lompat kegirangan karena dichat oleh Johnny. Namun sayangnya nasib harus mempertemukannya dengan situasi seperti ini.

 **Jihan**

 _Iya dok._

Hanya itu saja balasan Hansol untuk Johnny. Gugup, Hansol menggigiti jarinya.

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Dimana sekarang?_

 **Jihan**

 _Memang kenapa dok?_

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Saya mau kesana._

 **Jihan**

 _Mmm..._

 _Di kafe sih dok_

 _Dokter mau nemenin saya makan malam ya?_

Tepat setelah Hansol memencet tombol send, ia memukul kepalanya menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Kenapa juga ia malah modus pada Johnny?!

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Dimana?_

Hansol mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Johnny masih tetap saja dingin. Dan karena sudah terlanjur, Hansol akhirnya memberitahu posisinya sekarang.

Hansol terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk, menanti kedatangan Johnny. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Sehun dan Jongin tidak pergi sebelum Johnny datang.

Pada akhirnya, Hansol menangkap sosok Johnny yang berdiri di depan kafe. Kafe tersebut memiliki dinding kaca di sisi yang menghadap dengan jalan, sehingga siapapun di depan kafe tersebut bisa melihat ke dalam kafe.

Awalnya Hansol ingin menunggu Johnny untuk masuk dan menghampiri Jongin. Namun, Johnny hanya diam saja di di depan kafe. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Kepada Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang asyik bermesraan.

Hansol menghela nafas panjang sebelum berdiri dan menuju kasir. Ia langsung keluar dari kafe dan menatap Johnny yang masih berdiri diam.

Meskipun kedua tangan Johnny terkepal dan rahangnya mengeras – menandakan bahwa Johnny sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya – Hansol bisa melihat dengan jelas, ada luka yang terpancar di sorot mata Johnny.

Dan hati Hansol ikut sakit, sangat sakit.

Perlahan, Hansol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Johnny.

"Dok.."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hello semua! Maaf aku lama updatenya, dan bahkan pendamping wisuda belum diupdate T_T

Untuk ke depannya aku gak bisa update cepat karena Sabtu besok mau berangkat KKN, doain sukses ya :D


End file.
